Mrs Potts past
by AinhoaGC
Summary: I've always wondered what happened to Mr. Potts and how Chip was born, so here it is what I think should have happened.


I've always wondered what happened to Mr. Potts and how Chip was born, so here it is what I think should have happened.

It was a cold day in the month of December, and a storm was about to burst. Inside the castle the mood was much different. Lumiere, Cogsworth and Mr. and Mrs. Potts where in the library; discussing what they were going to buy the Master for Christmas.

-I think we should buy him a new cape.

-No- Cogsworth, like always, wanted them to do what he had in mind. - I think we should buy him something more material.

-Oh, dear. - Mrs. Potts was almost nine months pregnant, and it was her first baby. - Why don't we get him a new storybook?

-I think is a good idea, honey.

-But I don't think so. Lumiere's present is too simple, and yours, my lovely Mrs. Potts is simply unthinkable.

-But why? I think is lovely.

-For your future baby, but not for the Master.

Suddenly a very loud noise came from outside. Mr. Potts stood up and run to the window.

-One of the horses is out of the barn, I better get it back.

-But there's a storm coming dear- Mrs. Potts stood up from the couch, with a few difficulties and walked to the window, rubbing her big belly.

-I know, but if I don't do it the Master will get angry, and if he does he will also get angry with you.

Mrs. Potts sighed and nodded at her husband, giving him permission. He kissed her cheek and went to get his coat. When he was ready he left the castle and went to look for the horse. When he finally did the storm was almost above the castle. He was taking the horse to the barn when an enormous tree appeared, and hit him right on the chest, sending him flying a few meters, and making him land flat on his back, without moving.

Mrs. Potts was pacing around the room, getting more nervous by minute.

-Why isn't he here yet? – suddenly Mrs. Potts started crying and left the room, followed by Lumiere and Cogsworth.

-Where are you going mademoiselle?

-I'm going out to find my husband.

-I'm afraid I can't let you do that. - Cogsworth took Mrs. Potts by the arm.

-But he's been out there for two hours!

-I'm sure he's in the barn protecting himself from the storm. When it passes Lumiere and I are going to go and bring him back to the castle, ok?

Mrs. Potts took a couple of deep breaths, holding her tummy, and nodded. Lumiere and Cogsworth helped her back to the library. She sat in the couch and a few minutes later she fell asleep.

The storm passed and both Lumiere and Cogsworth went to look for Mr. Potts without waking Mrs. Potts. It took them a little more time that what they expected to reach the barn, but he wasn't there. They walked a few meters from it and found a hat, lying on the floor. They quickly unearthed what was under the snow, and both turned white when they found the poor Mr. Potts. He was dead.

They took him back to the castle even though there wasn't anything they could do.

-Help, please, help! –Lumiere and Cogsworth placed the dead body on the floor.

The screams of help woke Mrs. Potts up, who with a great pain on her back run downstairs. She saw her husband on the floor and tried to approach but Lumiere and Cogsworth didn't let her.

-What's going on? What's wrong with my husband? – at this precise moment the Master entered the room.

-Master, please, could you take Mrs. Potts out of here?

-What's going on? – the Master didn't pay any attention to what Lumiere said.

-I'm sorry Mrs. Potts that you have to discover this this way. Your husband is dead; he was killed by a tree. I'm sorry.

It took Mrs. Potts a few minutes to understand what he just told her. It broke her heart in pieces. She started to cry, and run to her husband's side. She took his hand on hers and touched his cheek. The pain she felt was horrible but, could it be from something else?

Mrs. Potts screamed in pain clutching her belly when a pain run through her lower back and abdomen.

-It's alright Mrs. Potts; we all know you loved him.

-It's not that Lumiere. God, make it stop, it hurts. – Lumiere approached her and as soon as he was by her side she took his hand and squeezed it, making Lumiere scream in surprise of the strength the little Mrs. Potts had.

It took Lumiere a moment to realize what was going on.

-Cogsworth, please bring the doctor as fast as you can. It's alright Mrs. Potts, let's take you to your room. Please someone take Mr. Potts body somewhere.

He helped Mrs. Potts up, and carried her to her room.

-Do you need help to change into your nightgown?

-I don't think so. – she got out from the bathroom holding her belly and crying.

-What's wrong?

-I'm just thinking that if I had started labor sooner he could still be here.

-I know it must be horrible, but at least both of you finally got the chance to have a baby, and even though he's not here to see his little one come into the world, I'm sure he's happy.

-Thank you Lumiere.

He helped Mrs. Potts into the bed and stayed with her until the doctor came.

A horrible scream ripped from Mrs. Potts throat as another contraction came. It had been many hours since her labor had started, and to her it felt like if nothing was happening, but it sure was.

-Please relax Mrs. Potts, please. It will help the baby if you're relaxed.

Mrs. Potts took a couple of deep breaths and nodded as Lumiere dried the sweat from her forehead.

-When she will be ready?

-It shouldn't be long.

It was true, a few contractions after that Mrs. Potts was ready.

-Alright, relax, and when the contraction comes you push, ok?

She nodded. She spent more or less an hour pushing and screaming, until…

-One more, just one more. Come on, one, two, PUSH!

Mrs. Potts pushed with all that was left in her and felt like the baby came out of her. The baby started to cry as loud as he could, making her mama cry in joy.

-It's a boy Mrs. Potts; finally.

The doctor cut the umbilical cord and placed her little son in her arms.

-Hello little one. I wish you could have come here sooner, and maybe you could have met your daddy. But I promise you I will tell you everything about him when you're old enough, my little Christopher.

-That's Mr. Potts name.

-Yes. What do you think Chip, my love, do you like it?

The baby stared at his mother and smiled at her.

 **I hope you liked it, I know it's a little dark when I kill the poor Mr. Potts. Sorry about that. Please review.**


End file.
